The Unveiling
by reminiscingthepast
Summary: SAKURA was HOT now looking in the mirror she has gone from hottie to OMG Ugly!Sasuke needed someone ugly to pursue for his bet! Fate plays a joke on them... READ! N REVIEW!


"**The Unveiling"**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any NARUTO characters. I don't own Naruto at ALL! And this plot of story is strictly from my own brain so any similarities from your life are not my problem… I made it up so it wasn't intentionally to make it insulting or any sorts to you…

A/N: People of the world I'm back and I'm ready to let you have abit of a cute story I have dreamnt about last night. No I'm serious. Have fun and it's just a 3 Chapter Story… I think… well now read!! :)

* * *

At the age of twenty – five, Attorney Sakura had it all, she had the power to make the Jury say "NOT GUILTY" and the charm to win a lot of friends. She had beauty and brains yet she lacks one thing in her life, "so said her friends", that she needed a man, to keep her sane whenever she's over stressed and very much demanding!

The problem was, our rosette beauty seem to shelter her self through hours of work and at home… She wasn't really the outgoing type, not now when she was more mature and older. Yet one unfortunate night when she decided to go out with her friends and get as drunk as possible she had put herself in a very deep trouble!

_"Sakura Haruno!! What have you gotten yourself into? Now what to do?"_ Mentally asking her self.

_"Yo! Sakura! Hellloooo?!"_ Said a voice far beyond the distance.

_"Huh? Oh hey Ino! My bad I was abit distracted."_ Sakura replied.

_"Ha! More likely, mentally slapping your self! Come on it isn't so bad ya know. Making someone fall in love with you for being UGLY!! Ahahahaah_." Ino laughingly said.

_"That was very nice of you to be supportive, especially as my best friend! Sheesh at least you could have stopped them from making me their laboratory guinea pig! But if I back down they would think me as a coward and they'll think I won't be able to get a guy without being ME_!" She exclaimed.

_"Woman! You can't even get a guy right now as being "YOU" and besides it is still you even with the glasses! Don't you like, wear them at home? So pretend that you're still "YOU" except you're just the "unpolished you"? I'm I making it clear_?" Ino concluded.

_"I have gone totally insane for allowing you to convince me to do this…"_ said the rosette beauty.

_"Now all we have to do is get a bait! Hmmm let me call some of my HOT guy friends!"_ Ino said while winking at her friend.

* * *

**Before Ino and Sakura's conversation**….

_"Dude, you have to do the bet! You can not just back down on that! Be a MAN!"_ Shrieked a man's voice.

_"I am 'THE MAN'! I'm one of the best players in this country. I'm hot, suave, and handsome and I have to loads of money to last you a lifetime supply of ramen and houses, et cetera! I date women after women after women!"_ Replied by a sexy baritone voice.

_"Did you say ramen?"_ Asked the blond guy drooling…

_"Naruto, just looking at you right now and thinking to myself, maybe I can do this bet just to look at someone else's UGLY face rather than yours!"_ Said the sexy baritone voice owner.

The blond composed himself before he gave his speech to his very arrogant Doctor friend!

_"Sasuke,my man. You don't have to be so mean! And the fact that you have placed yourself on this situation is your own fault! You agreed to date and marry this woman after 3 months getting to know her! You know, the "guys" really wanted to test you're ability to be in a serious relationship and to make matters worst they wanted you to date a very unattractive woman!"_ Naruto said.

_"Uhuh, I think I'm clear with that since I am involved in this bet…"_ casually interrupting Naruto's speech by Sasuke.

_"Wait! I'm not finished! The thing is with you, you have so much pride and male ego that you forget that this bet can hurt the person you are going to be "involved" in. She maybe unattractive but she is also human and just like any other woman you have hurted in the past. But yes I know all the women you have dated are hot and sexy so that's quite the difference.All I'm saying, do this bet but be careful with your playboy attitude. Be you but don't be the playboy you? Ayt?"_ Naruto finished…

_"Hmm…"_ replied the ego maniac.

_"Hang on dude, I have Ino calling me…" _said Naruto.

* * *

After Naruto and Ino's phone conversation. The arrangements were made...

It was such a relief to find such a match for the unusual characteristics they were asking for. Ino nor Naruto mentioned that any of this was a bet to be fulfilled or an experiment. They separately thought that it was just luck and coincidence. So the two decided to let theirs friends meet at the most expensive restaurant. For Naruto and Sasuke that was the alibi to let everyone see Sasuke can date someone who is not the typical hot women he used to date. Ino and friends excluding Sakura thought it might be torture for a guy to date someone "unpolished" and can possibly show that men only date beautiful women.

**A/N: aha wait for the next chapter, its going to be abit hilarious... hopefully, i dont think i can make my stories funny but i will see :) Thanks for reading. NEED REVIEWS :) xoxo**


End file.
